1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a learning data base building method in which a learning data base is built by assigning index by classification to learning vocabulary data to be thereby inputted/outputted in an easy manner. Moreover, the present invention relates to a video apparatus having a learning function by using the learning data base and learning function control method therefor.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Recently, various kinds of vocabulary learning systems using a personal computer, electronic pocketbook and the like are introduced, through which a foreign language such as English, Japanese language and so on may be learned. In these systems, if the vocabulary corresponding to a desired English vocabulary is inputted by a user, the desired vocabulary is displayed with the explanation thereof or a conversation in English classified by simple subjects is displayed. Within the data base which is applied in the system, however, only basic vocabulary in order of alphabet or simple conversation expression by subjects is stored.
Moreover, with the development of multimedia environment, learning desire to know foreign languages by using all kinds of multimedia is increased drastically. To satisfy the learning desire excited by the user, an improved systematic learning system which can be applied to multimedia should be developed.
A television is a multimedia apparatus, to which a broadcasting program is loaded through a series of signal processing steps to a viewer. As known, the television is prevalent in most all homes. Television programming provides various kinds of information to users, regardless of age or class, including life information, game shows, news, sports programs and so on. Also, the television broadcast format is effective at capturing the attention of viewers.
Since the desire of the user for the function enlargement of television is increased in response to the rapid development of multimedia environment, there is a need to develop a multifunctional type television with various kinds of additional functions such as, for example, a learning function-embedded television.
Conventional learning systems have provided, however, basic level of learning step not to achieve an excellent learning efficiency. Moreover, the conventional learning systems have failed to suggest a systematic data base which executes a learning function through a rapidly developed multimedia. Accordingly, there is a need to propose a novel learning data base building method and a video apparatus using the learning data base, thus to accomplish a systematic and simple data base building and an effective learning effect.